


Frozen On The Spot

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: He's never been staggered by anything or anyone. Until her.





	Frozen On The Spot

He’s never frozen nor staggered in combat; even his foes praise him for his speed.

Yet, a glimpse of those emeralds she calls eyes and he’s frozen.

Haunted by them for nights without end until another time, they meet.

She’s trouble and he knows it, yet he can’t help himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you leave a comment!
> 
> If I may ask this of you: Please read the other stories and show them some love too!


End file.
